


Too close

by Sharinganblossoms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 11:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20581940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharinganblossoms/pseuds/Sharinganblossoms
Summary: A small prompt of Eren appreciating Mikasa’s beauty and making a move. Kinda. A companion piece to Flustered.





	Too close

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: Canonverse  
Ages: Mikasa-18, Eren-18

The chirping of the birds resounded in the sky as the cold wind blew. It was barely 5 am. Too early for others but a normal time for Mikasa Ackerman to wake up.

Eren leaned by the tree as he watched his best friend punch a sandbag repeatedly. He wasn’t an early riser like her but having so many people’s memories inside his head has made him restless than before. He couldn’t sleep as peacefully as he used to before. This is why he started waking up in the wee hours of morning with Mikasa and Captain.

Captain Levi was off somewhere else in the forest probably strolling or practicing his skills just like his female counterpart. Although Eren woke up early and trained on his own but this was the first time he has come across Mikasa. She was training in the southeast part of the forest, a little far from their cottage. She had the whole place designed as a training centre with various set of equipment. It was a nice place with the river flowing just nearby.

Mikasa stopped to tighten the bindings around her wrist as Eren’s eyes trailed over her body. She was wearing a black sports bra which accented her cleavage perfectly. Her six-pack glistened with sweat as she performed air kicks. She was wearing shorts and her long legs were full on display. Her hairs were tied in a messy knot on the top of her head and her face held pure determination. Eren has never seen anything beautiful as her in his life. She was the epitome of strength and beauty. No wonder she was both feared and admired by the male species. He had been blinded by his hatred against Titans all these years to notice anything else. He wasn’t an oblivious fool anymore. He noticed Mikasa as a woman now.

He was also aware of her feelings for him. Had been for a while now. She loved him deeply. Sometimes he wondered what did he do to deserve her. He hasn’t been the nicest person to her. She should have left him a long time ago but she didn’t. She promised to stay by his side forever. He wanted to stay with her too. But the world was a cruel place. He was going to die soon. They had only five years left together.

“Eren?”

He snapped out of his thoughts as he saw Mikasa looking at him in surprise. Her face was flushed red due to workout. He took slow steps towards her as she stared at him. He saw her bite her lip as he drew near her. Gods he wanted to kiss her so badly. She was so tempting like this. He was a mess of emotions inside but his face remained nonchalant as he stopped in front of her.

“A little too early to be causing this much destruction.”

He looked pointedly around the training ground which held multiple broken puppet and destroyed bag. Mikasa simply shrugged as he noticed her avoiding eye contact. His eyes filled with amusement as he realized, she was still embarrassed by the incident a week ago. Oh yeah, Mikasa Ackerman had been checking him out and she was caught by none other than Captain Levi. They haven’t addressed that situation as they were always accompanied by their friends. He wondered if now was a good time to bring that up. They were alone like this after a long time now. His mind filled with multiple possibilities and all of that ended up with them being naked. Her scantily dressed state wasn’t helping either. He needed a distraction.

“Fight me Mikasa.”

Words slipped out of his mouth before he can stop them as she raised a single eyebrow. They rarely trained together. In-fact he was sure he haven’t fought one on one with her before.

“No.”

He frowned as she moved past him to get back to training but he caught her wrist. She gasped a little as he pulled her closer to him.

“Why are you avoiding me Mikasa?”

He didn’t mean for his voice to come out as breathy as it did but being so close to her was doing things to him.

“I am not.”

She tried to get out of his grasp but he didn’t let her as he caught her other hand too and drew her towards him. She was only an inch apart from him. His eyes locked down on hers as he wondered how will she react if he were to kiss her. Before he can make a move Mikasa twisted his arm before kicking his leg and making him fall on the ground. It took him a second to get over his initial shock before he scowled at her. Way to ruin the moment. Her eyes held amusement as she motioned him to get up.

“Ok let’s do this.”

She said as he got on his feet and took his stance. He threw a punch at her face which she ducked before repeating the same. He avoided her fist quickly as he grabbed her by her waist. He felt her sharp intake of breath as he pulled her towards him so that her back rested against him. He was done playing games with her.

“On second thought there is something else I would like to do to you.”

Eren felt goose bumps on her arm as he whispered in her ear. He didn’t want to hold back anymore. He wanted her and she wanted him. Was it selfish of him to do this to her knowing he will die soon? Yes. Did he care? No. Because they belonged together. He wanted to spend his every living breath with her.

His lips nipped her earlobe as she gasped. He caressed her abs with his one hand as he used the other to move the hairs around her neck. He placed light kisses over her neck as Mikasa’s hand moved backwards to grab his long hair. With a quick motion he turned her around as he felt her eyes mirror the desire in his own.

“Eren.”

She whispered as he lost it completely and crashed his mouth on hers. He felt her freeze for a moment before she started returning his kiss. He moved her closer so that there was no space between them. She tasted so good. He nipped on her lower lip as she moaned softly and he used that opportunity to shove his tongue inside her mouth. He licked every corner of her insides as she did the same. Her hands wrapped around his neck as he tightened the grip on her waist before his hand moved down and caressed her bottom. She suckled on his lips greedily as he growled. He started moving them without breaking the kiss as her back met the tree trunk.

Mikasa broke apart then as she took deep breath. Eren then trailed his lips over her collarbone before laving at her neck. She fisted her hands in his hairs and slowly grind her lower body against his. Eren pulled back and looked at her eyes. She has never looked this sexy, this mindless with desire before. And it was due to him. She was making him lose what little self-control he had left.

“Do you want me to fuck you right here Mikasa?”

His lips ghosted hers as she looked at him with half hooded eyes. Her hand grazed the plane of his abs as she kissed him softly. He deepened the kiss as he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His hardness rubbed against her as he groaned. Shit. This was too much. He had only wanted to kiss her but the way the things were going they both will end up being naked in next five minutes. His hand moved to cup her breast as he squeezed them slowly. She moaned in his mouth as she moved her hand under his shirt and explored his taut stomach. He moved his hand at the hem of her bra to pull it off before he heard the crunching of leaves as something hit the ground. Mikasa must have sensed it too as she broke apart from him and they both looked sideways to meet the eyes of their best friend Armin who looked like he had seen a ghost.

His face was pale as he stared at them from his awkward position on the ground. Mikasa was the first to react as she pushed away Eren and he almost tumbled down. He had never seen her this embarrassed ever in his life before. Eren adjusted his shirt and cleared his throat as he approached his traumatized friend.

He gave him a hand as Armin hesitatingly grabbed it before getting up.

“What are you doing here Armin?”

His voice came out as cool as before as Armin wiped off the dirt from his shirt. Eren had never been this sexually frustrated before ever in his life and as much as he was annoyed with his friend, he knew it must be something important for him to get up this early.

“Commander Hange wants to talk to everyone. Kiyomi’s letter came and it seems like Marley is planning to gather world forces to attack Paradis soon.”

And just like that he was brought back to reality. Shit. What has he been doing? People of Paradis were counting on them. On him. He had a lot of work to do and instead here he was making out with Mikasa like a horny teenager. Eren rubbed his temple as he realized, he had to do something to save everyone. He can’t be selfish. He had to protect Mikasa, Armin and the others.

He walked away from there without a second glance.

Mikasa didn’t know what she felt was relief or pain. Seeing Eren walk away like that as if what just happened was nothing bought a sharp pain to her chest. She tried to reason with herself that it was because Armin was there and it would make things very awkward. But something has shifted then. She saw it in Eren’s eye as though he thought it was a mistake. She didn’t want him to regret what happened. It was one of the best moments of her life. Armin gave her a sympathetic look as he saw her eyes reflect sadness. In that moment she realized. Eren will never be hers. He had far too responsibility over his shoulders. Maybe in another life they could have had a happy ending. But not in this one.  
This world is a cruel place but it was also beautiful. Beautiful because she had Eren. It would only be a matter of time before he would be snatched away from her.


End file.
